Misplaced Affection
by knownbeforetime
Summary: Harry, 16, has just barely escaped with his life in a rough battle with Lord Voldemort. He finds himself in a rural community, totally disoriented. He collapses outside a church where services are just letting out. A grandfather catches Harry and decides


Title: Misplaced affection

Tagline: Harry falls in love with a muggle girl but can it, or should it, last…

Disclaimer: I don't own ANY part of the Harry Potter franchise.

Summary: Harry, 16, has just barely escaped with his life in a rough battle with Lord Voldemort. He finds himself in a rural community, totally disoriented. He collapses outside a church where services are just letting out. A grandfather catches Harry and decides that him and his granddaughter will take care of him until they can find out what happened to this poor young man.

* * *

Chapter 1

Harry had just left his first class of the spring term. Sixth year had been dull compared to last year. He felt a little better knowing that Umbridge was cooped up at St. Mungo's and wasn't getting out anytime soon. However, things were brewing. Voldemort was on the loose. People were scared. Harry hadn't seen such fear before. Not even when the threats of Sirius Black, and the opening of the Chamber of Secrets had there been such fear.

It was halfway through the school year and Harry had still not told the others about the prophecy. He knew the others sensed something was up because Harry always avoided talk about defeating the Dark Lord. Harry knew that it would be him alone, again, that would ultimately defeat Voldemort. However, the others talked about Dumbledore coming up with some great spell or potion that would do it. They often talked about an illusory army of wizards that would come together against Voldemort, which is funny considering nearly a fifth of the wizarding world openly or secretly supported Voldemort. Harry knew most people were only concerned about protecting their families and _not_ the entire European wizarding community. Dumbledore, in all his greatness, couldn't do it and the infantry wasn't coming. Ugh, if only they could put two and two together. It was Harry the first time around, so it should be him the second time.

It was mostly pride the kept him from telling the others. He didn't enjoy the thought of receiving pity and sorrow from Hermione. He knew Ron would just stare into space with a scowl. Harry had worked this scenario out several thousand times in his head. There was no way. He could handle this little thing by himself. After all, he would be by himself when the final showdown came.

Harry was on his way to potions next. Harry's insides lit on fire at the thought. Snape had been extra brutal to the trio this year. Harry had to practice the most extreme restraint, especially when Snape started making rude remarks, often sexual in meaning, to Hermione. Snape had done other things too. First day of fall term, Snape secretly slipped Harry and Ron a bone-twister potion. All it takes is a drop or two on any area of the body and the bones will twist into unimaginably painful positions. Harry and Ron had to sit out a week of quidditch practice. Ron was extraordinarily angry. He was anxious to practice being the keeper and get over his nervousness. But no anger could match that of Harry's who was named quidditch captain. It was outright abuse! However, Snape squirmed out of trouble because, according to him, they were supposed to learn how to make it that day. Apparently, his batch had been rather strong…

There were many instances like that, although not nearly as painful. Harry and Ron were Snape's favorite guinea pigs. Harry now wondered more than ever about Snape's loyalty. If Snape was trying to convince someone of his hatred for Harry, then he was sure doing a damn good job of it.

Now that spring term had started, Harry would be seeing more and more of Dumbledore and the Order. He was sensing that he and the others were growing apart because of his frequent disappearances. He sensed Hermione's absence even more. He couldn't quite place his feelings for her. Ron's constant jealousy had been driving a stake in the friendship since their fourth year. However, Hermione was always there. She didn't grow up in a magical household with legendary stories about The Boy Who Lived. It gave him comfort to realize that Hermione never once asked to see his scar.

However, the relationship had never advanced beyond tutor and fellow soldier. He knew that she would be by his side no matter what. Really, he never gave it much thought. They were friends and that was good. The school knew them as the trio, three kids that went on grand, dangerous adventures once a year. There was no hint of anything deeper between any two of them.

Harry's last class of the day was transfiguration. He walked in and instinctively sat down next to Hermione because Ron hadn't got there yet. He sat down and was instantly greeted by the smell of citrus. He realized that Hermione was wearing perfume. As a result, he felt slightly more awake and alert. He was happy to be there, now, next to Hermione. A strong sense of adoration came over him.

A few minutes later, McGonagall walked in. She had her usual plain, modest robes, hair up in a bun, stern look, glasses, and wand. She enchanted a piece of chalk to write on the blackboard: humans to small animals and insects.

"My pupils, listen very carefully. These transformations can be _very_ tricky, and _very_ dangerous. All facets of your mind must be alert. You not only concentrate on the spell but you must concentrate very hard on the animal you wish to transform your friend into. Size is a factor, also. If you envision something too small, you could vaporize someone. Or, they are too small to aim a counter-spell at.

Also, keep in mind, as I have said before, that your friend has very little or no control over the animal body. It is like taking someone's soul and crowding it into an animal's brain. The animal will fight with every bit of strength it has. Small animals and insects, though not very big, have a lot of strength of will. Now, please, turn to page 327 in your textbook…"

As was usual all through sixth year, McGonagall picked the brightest students to practice the spell first. In this class, it happened to be Hermione, Harry, and surprisingly Neville. About mid-October, McGonagall saw that Neville was finally showing promise as a competent wizard. This further helped to boost Neville's confidence. Neville and the addition of Luna made the trio into a quintet at times, considering what they went through last year. Every once in a while, it is noted that there is a chemistry between Ron and Luna. And Ron, being the big brother he is, has tried numerous times to steer Ginny towards Neville. Neville, it seems, is the safe choice in Ron's mind. However, Ginny has grown into an independent woman. She has been seen with the likes of Seamus and Dean, mostly to Ron's disgust. The quintet could be seen between classes at times, exchanging notes and gossip.

Harry had a somewhat peaceful afternoon. He ignored his homework and just lay on his bed thinking about the aroma that came off Hermione's robes. Harry was really beginning to appreciate how Hermione had grown in the last few years. Sometimes, he found himself catching glimpses of Hermione, unconsciously acknowledging that Hermione was turning into a beautiful woman. Sometimes he regretted the way he acted three years ago during the Yule Ball. Harry still thought she was only a friend then and didn't see that she needed more from someone. Harry had been so focused on Cho and he knew very well how that worked out. He and Ron both realized now that they had been immature.

However, this is now. Harry is 16 and Hermione is 17. Pretty soon, they'll be leaving school and seeking further training elsewhere. After next year, they might never see each other again. These thoughts weighed heavy on Harry's mind. Harry realized that he was turning into a young man himself and he realized that maybe he wanted something more than what he had. What it was, he couldn't quite grasp. Again, the aroma of Hermione's perfume crept into his brain…

* * *

Author's Note: Wow, my first HP fanfic! Yes, there's more to come. Where's the muggle girl you ask? She'll be here. What about Hermione? You'll see. Do you at least like the idea? I hope so! I realize this chapter is mostly talk. I promise to put some more action in it as it goes along. Also, I would appreciate advice on writing battle scenes... Please RR! I live for constructive criticism! Thanx in advance! 


End file.
